High-speed broadband communications, including Internet connectivity, on board commercial flights is an important service, especially in long distance flights. Satellite communication is perhaps the best solution for providing broadband communications to an airplane during flight. To support such satellite communication, a mobile satellite terminal suitable for supporting airborne applications has to be installed on board the airplane.
Many satellite communication systems make use of reflector-based antennas or panel (array) antennas. The terminals included in such systems, such as very small aperture terminals (VSATs), are often equipped with such antennas for providing either one-way (receive-only) or two-way (transmit-receive) communication. Communication can be provided in such systems by either fixed terminals, transportable terminals, or on-the-move terminals.
Panel (array) technology has an advantage over reflector-based antennas when it comes to providing communication using on-the-move terminals. Panel technology allows manufacturing of low profile antenna terminals that are more suitable for mounting on a vehicle and for use while the vehicle is on the move. An example of a low-profile mobile in motion antenna is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,379,707 to DiFonzo et al.
However, low profile antennas based on panel technology have several disadvantages. Low profile antennas based on panel technology have a higher complexity relative to reflector-based antennas. Additionally, existing technologies of low profile panel (array) antennas produce relatively heavy antennas. A relatively high antenna weight makes it difficult to introduce such antennas for mobility applications, especially in the case of airborne applications where weight is an important factor.